The Sweetest Thang (Richonne Fanfiction)
by severelybabykryptonite
Summary: Story of how Rick and Michonne come together once they reach the Safe Zone. This is my first official fanfic, so please review.
1. Chapter 1

The Sweetest Thang (Richonne Fanfiction)

Rick's group had finally arrived at the Safe Zone. It was a long and treacherous journey, but they made it. All of them made it alive and well (Rick, Carl, Judith, Michonne, Daryl, Carol, Glenn, Maggie, Beth, Tyreese, Sasha, Bob, Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, Tara, Noah and Father Gabriel). Rick was thanking his lucky stars every day that things went as well as they did. He looks around at his family now and can't believe that they're all clean, rested, and well fed for the first time in a long time. They have been in the Safe Zone for two weeks now and are slowly starting to get acclimated to their new surroundings. No one has seen a walker since they've been there and Rick is breathing just a little easier with each day. They will have to deal with home and work assignments soon, but right now he only wants to deal with one issue and that issue is….Michonne.

He looks over to where she is seated with Carl and Judith, entertaining his daughter as she loves to do. He has known for a long time now how he feels about her, but never voiced anything. The number one reason being that he wasn't sure how she felt about him and the other reason being he thought he had time to sort things out slowly. That all blew up when the prison was taken from them and they had to concentrate on surviving with no home, no camp nothing but pure determination. He made a promise to himself that once they got to safety, he would put everything on the table and let the chips fall where they may. Well, he had put if off long enough. It was now or never, especially if she was planning to move into a place of her own.

Rick walks into the small living room area where Michonne and his kids are and asks Michonne if he can speak to her upstairs. She gives him a quick nod and moves toward him. Everyone is as quiet as mice as they watch them walk up the stairs together, then they look at each other with knowing smiles. They all resume their conversations and try not to speculate on what is taking place upstairs.

Rick opens his bedroom door and gestures for Michonne to enter. He closes the door and looks down at his boots as Michonne turns to face him. He looks up into her curious brown eyes and asks, "Can we sit on the bed for a minute?" Michonne looks at the bed, then back at Rick, and slowly walks backward until she reaches the bed. She takes a seat and looks up at Rick expectantly. Rick walks over and sits down beside her. He looks into her eyes and starts to talk. "Well, we have to deal with home and work assignments sometime soon and I just wanted to know what your plans were."

Michonne shrugs her shoulders and says, "I really haven't thought much about it. I don't know if I'm ready to be away from the kids just yet."

Rick's look is hopeful as he says, "You don't have to be away from them, you know. You can stay here as long as you want."

Michonne smiles, finally catching on to this whole "speak to you upstairs" thing and decides to make Rick squirm. "Rick Grimes, are you asking me to live with you?" she teases.

He nods his head slowly and asks, "Will you?"

It's Michonne's turn to squirm as she wasn't expecting him to be so forth coming with what he wanted. She looks down at her hands, wondering if she should voice how she really feels about him, wondering if this is the right time.

"If you need some time to think about it, that's fine," Rick says, "I just needed you to know that you're welcome here."

Michonne finally looks at him and says, "So, what does this mean? I mean, how is this going to look to the others?"

"I don't care how it looks. This is about us and what we need and want," Rick says, "I need you and I want you here with me…with us. I haven't had the chance to tell you how I feel and I'm not good at this type of thang, but this has been brewing for a while now and I can't deny it anymore. I care for you and I don't know what I'd do without you in my life."

The room is deathly quiet as they stare at each other after Rick's declaration. "You gonna say anythang?" Rick asks cautiously.

Michonne shakes her head no, then inches closer to Rick on the bed and reaches up to touch his cheek. She leans in slowly and kisses him tenderly on the lips. Rick releases a deep breath and rests his forehead against hers. He smiles and says, "Damn, I've never been so scared in my life. So, just to clarify all this. You're staying and you care about me, too?"

Michonne returns the smile and says, "Yes, I'm staying and yes, I care about you, too."

Rick says, "Good, coz there's something I been waiting to do for months now."

Michonne sits back and says, "Oh yeah and what is that?"

"This," Rick says as he pulls her to him and brings his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Michonne opens her mouth to receive his tongue and gets a good taste of Rick Grimes.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Two weeks later

Home and work assignments have been handled and everyone is adjusting accordingly. The Grimes family has fallen into a daily routine. Carl attends school and Judith attends daycare while Rick and Michonne report to their jobs. Rick normally takes the kids to school in the morning while Michonne picks them up in the afternoon. The group still gets together at least once or twice a week for dinner, rotating from house to house. It's at one of these dinners that Michonne pulls Maggie aside to ask a favor of her and Glenn. "Can you and Glenn take Carl and Judith for the night?" Michonne asks.

Maggie says, "Of course. Everything alright?"

"Yeah, Rick and I just need a little time alone. We're still trying to get adjusted to living together, you know," Michonne explains. Maggie smiles knowingly and tells Michonne not to worry about anything.

Later that night, Michonne and Rick are walking home hand in hand when he turns to her and says, "What gives? You gonna tell me why the kids are staying with Glenn and Maggie tonight?"

"You don't mind, do you?" Michonne asks, "I hope I didn't overstep my bounds. I just wanted some time alone with you."

"Overstep your bounds? Of course not. I was just curious," Rick states.

"Well, let's get home, so I can show you what I'm talking about," Michonne says.

As soon as Rick unlocks their door and ushers Michonne inside, she grabs him by the shirt and starts kissing him with everything she's got. Rick laughs and asks against her lips, "Can I lock the door?" Michonne reaches around him, locks the door and pulls Rick towards the stairs. Minutes later, they are standing in Rick's bedroom locked in each other's arms, kissing and moving towards the bed.

They made love throughout the night until they were thoroughly exhausted, falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Rick and Michonne are still naked and asleep in a spoon position as the morning sun shines into the room. Rick opens his eyes and sees the back of Michonne's head. He smiles as images of last night's lovemaking flood his memory, arousing his body quickly. He moves her hair to the side and places a soft kiss on her shoulder as he moves his hand to her breast. From there he caresses her hip, then her upper thigh, moving his hand in between her legs as he starts to rock his hips back and forth. Michonne groans as she starts to wake up. Her eyes pop completely open when she feels Rick enter her from behind. "Rick..." she moans and he responds with "Good morning" as he continues to move within her. He suddenly withdraws and turns her over onto her stomach. Michonne tries to look back at him to ask what he is doing but he puts a finger to his mouth signaling her to be quiet. He positions her body spread eagle style and enters her again. His upper body is elevated as he moves in and out of her gently. All Michonne can do is moan and match his rhythm as the sensation starts to grow intense. Rick groans as he brings his chest to her back and kisses her neck asking if she likes it. Michonne nods as her breathing begins to quicken. Rick moves one hand beneath her body and finds her sweet spot. He caresses her gently as he continues to move. Michonne gasps and fists the sheets as Rick is awakening her body in the most delightful way. She whispers his name over and over again. He feels her body start to quiver, so he quickens his pace just a little. Michonne's breath hitches as the orgasm hits her hard. "Oh, oh, what are you...ohhhhh" she gasps as Rick continues to move. He feels her sex clench tightly around his and removes his hand from her as he moves his chest up and slams into her with no mercy. Michonne almost screams at the sensation as it intensifies and prolongs her orgasm. Minutes later, she is thinking she can't take anymore when she feels Rick's body stiffen as he finally finds his release. He slows his pace and comes to a stop collapsing on top of her with a groan. He rolls over onto his back and splays his hand across her beautiful back side with a light squeeze. Michonne is still quivering and breathing hard when she turns her head to look at him. He is catching his breath as well but manages to smile at her as he turns his head her way.

"I don't think... I have ever ...been awaken...like that...in my life," Michonne says breathlessly. She looks at Rick with new admiration in her eyes and wonders what she has gotten herself into. This man is so intense it scares her. She turns on her side to face him and groans at the soreness she feels.

Rick looks concerned and asks, "You alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Michonne smiles and says, "Just a little bit, but it hurt so good I'm not going to complain."

Rick nods and says, "Well, I'll be more gentle. Guess I got caught up in the moment. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Rick. I'm fine," Michonne says. "We probably should head on over to Maggie and Glenn's. The kids will wonder where we are," she continues.

Rick agrees and heads to the bathroom. Michonne watches him with much appreciation for his naked form.

Rick looks in the mirror and as he reaches for his toothbrush, he notices his wedding band. He holds his head down sadly as he realizes he made love to Michonne while wearing it. With a sigh, he removes the ring and places it in a drawer. Just then Michonne walks in wearing a purple robe with a smile. She moves up behind Rick, wrapping her arms around him with a tight squeeze as she places soft kisses on his back. He smiles and places his hands over hers. Michonne zeroes in on his ringless finger and asks, "You took it off?"

"Yeah, it was overdue," Rick says.

Michonne wants to say more, but instead grabs his hand and kisses his bare ring finger as she says, "Speaking of overdue, I think we need to talk to Carl about us. What do you think?"

"Yeah, you're right," Rick agrees, "We'll talk to him later today."

They end up showering together where they make love once again.

Later that evening after dinner at the Grimes' house, Rick and Michonne decide to have a talk with Carl. They explain to him that they are together as a couple and ask him how he feels about it.

Carl looks at them curiously and asks, "You mean you're together like Maggie and Glenn are together?"

Michonne and Rick look at each other, then back at Carl and both nod their heads yes. Judith, who is sitting on her dad's lap, bursts into her loud jibberish while clapping her hands.

Rick laughs and says, "Well, looks like Judith's ok with it." Michonne gives a small smile, but turns serious as she looks back to Carl.

Carl looks to be in deep thought, but then says, "So you guys are gonna be like holding hands and kissing all the time?"

Michonne looks at Rick as he replies with, "No, not all the time, Carl. We just want to be sure you're ok with this…with us being together."

Carl looks from Rick to Michonne and says, "You're together all the time anyway, so it's ok with me, but I do have a question, Dad."

Rick nods and says, "Ok."

Carl says, "Are you gonna make an honest woman out of Michonne?"

Gasps are heard from both Rick and Michonne as they exclaim, "What?"

Carl stands up, looking directly at his dad, and says, "You guys are gonna have to get married."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Michonne and Maggie are walking in the small park near Maggie and Glenn's house having a serious conversation. Michonne has told Maggie all about the discussion she and Rick had with Carl. She goes on to tell her that Rick was in total agreement with Carl about them getting married and she's not sure how she feels about it.

Maggie asks, "What are you afraid of? I think it's wonderful that Rick wants to marry you."

Michonne looks defeated as she says, "I don't know. I started to panic and that feeling I used to get when I had to go out looking for the Governor came back. I just felt like I needed to get away and I know that's not right. I can't hurt Rick. He doesn't deserve that."

Maggie looks directly at Michonne and says, "You're gonna have to come clean with yourself and with Rick. He let you run off before when we were at the prison, but things are different now. He's not gonna go for that again. Look, sit down, have an open and honest discussion with him. You already know he's an all in type of guy and he loves you. Do you love him?"

Michonne nods and Maggie asks, "Then what's the problem?"

Michonne was down the street from their house when she saw Rick walking up to meet her. He stops in front of her and says, "Hey, it's late. I was just about to come find you. You alright?"

Michonne reaches for his hand and says, "We need to talk."

Rick nods and asks if they should go inside. Michonne leads him to the sidewalk and they sit down side by side.

She continues to hold Rick's hands as she begins, "Those feelings came back today. The ones I used to get when I had to go out and find the Governor…."

Rick interrupts quickly with, "Michonne, I…."

Michonne says, "No, let me finish. Those feelings came back, but I know that's not an option anymore. Everything with us seems to be falling into place and it's frightening to me. I keep thinking that I don't deserve you or the kids, that something will happen to take you from me and I can't go through that again."

Rick looks closely at her and repeats, "Again?"

Michonne looks down at their hands and continues with, "I never told you about my life before and I think that may be part of my problem, so I'm going to be open and honest with you and tell you everything." From that point on, Michonne relays to Rick the story of how her husband, Mike, their son, Andre, and their friend, Terry died. "So, you see I was out there, I was crazy. I never thought I'd have someone in my life again and certainly not a man like you. You are such a good man, Rick Grimes. I just want to be what you deserve."

Rick wipes the tears from her face, kisses her gently, and whispers, "You are everything I deserve and more. The question is do I deserve you? And since we're being open and honest, I guess I should tell you about me and Lori." They sit out on the sidewalk for another hour or so, talking things out, then decide to head home.

They are at their front door about to enter the house when Rick pulls Michonne to him and says, "I forgot to tell you something. I love you." Michonne drops her head to Rick's chest as she feels her eyes start to water. She looks up at him with a smile and whispers, "I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

**No longer a one shot. Had some more ideas, so decided to keep this one going. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Rick and Michonne are lying in bed enjoying the quiet before sunrise. Rick turns to face her and says, "We haven't made a decision about getting married. You never said yes, you never said no…..."

"The answer is yes, Rick, but can't we just take a little more time to get adjusted to everything here? I'm not sure if we should have a formal ceremony or not. Maybe we should just let Father Gabriel marry us here at the house. Keep it simple," she says.

"It's whatever you want, but don't think you're gonna string me along for months on end. I'll get everybody to help with whatever we decide to do, so we can get it done sooner rather than later." He says it with such finality that Michonne almost decides to argue, but she relents with an ok. He pulls her to him and starts nuzzling her neck while sliding his hands down to squeeze her butt. Right as he was about to make another move, they hear Judith stirring around in her crib. Michonne sighs as Rick moves away from her. He gets out of bed and walks over to the crib, picking his daughter up with a smile.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

One month later

Everyone is at Tyreese and Sasha's place, hanging out after dinner. They're all sitting together remembering the good times at the farm and the prison, sharing stories about their new experiences, and making plans for the upcoming wedding. The guys' conversation starts to steer more towards community business while the girls continue with the wedding plans. Daryl looks at Rick and says, "You know we got a run coming up soon. You game?"

Rick shakes his head and says, "I think I'll sit this one out. I been out on the last few, so I'm gonna take a break."

Michonne just happens to hear that part of the conversation and chimes in with, "I can take your place then." Rick looks over at her, but before he can say anything, Daryl says, "Even better. It'll be just like old times. Me, you, and Glenn. I think some community folks will tag along, but we'll stick to our system. Hopefully, we won't have to go too far out."

Daryl and Glenn move off to the kitchen to discuss their plans and Michonne follows them unaware of Rick's gaze on her.

Later that night, Michonne is getting ready for bed when she notices that Judith's crib is gone. Rick must have taken her to Carl's room for the night she realizes. She then gets excited at the thought of a little "mommy and daddy" time. Rick walks into the bedroom and takes a seat on the bed. Michonne moves over to him and stands in between his legs, running her fingers through his hair. When she leans down to kiss him, he pulls back and asks, "Don't you think we should have talked about you going out on a run before you made the decision to go?"

Michonne frowns with confusion and says, "What?"

"We should have talked about it before you agreed to go. It's still very dangerous out there and I don't want you taking that risk."

"Rick, I've always gone on runs. You went on the last few with no problems, right? I have to do my part, too."

"Thangs are different now. You don't have to go out there like before."

"Going out there is what's gonna keep us sharp. The threat is still there and we have to be ready for it. I've been behind these walls for two months now, but I can't fool myself into believing that the walkers don't exist anymore. I can go on this run and you shouldn't have a problem with it." She says the last part softly, hoping he will agree.

Rick stands up and says, "Don't tell me what I shouldn't have a problem with. I don't want you out there." Michonne watches as he walks away from her, wondering if he's mad. He walks into the bathroom and closes the door. Her mouth drops open when she hears the lock click, ensuring that she won't follow him. "Damn, he is mad" she thinks to herself.

Michonne is lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling when she hears Rick emerge from the bathroom. He is fresh from a shower and she watches intently as he moves over to the dresser. He lets the towel drop to the floor, giving her an eyeful, and then pulls on a pair of boxers. Michonne frowns and thinks, "He is not messing up my mommy and daddy time tonight."

Rick walks to his side of the bed, climbs in and immediately gives his back to her. Michonne moves over to him slowly, pressing her chest to his back as she wraps an arm around his waist. She can feel his body tense up, but she doesn't let that stop her. She starts kissing his neck, his back, and his shoulders and moves her hand lower touching his stomach and then to his…..Rick grabs her hand before she can touch him there and says, "No."

Michonne sighs and says, "We're not supposed to go to bed angry with each other. You know that, right?" When Rick doesn't respond, she goes back to kissing his neck again. In between kisses, she says, "Well, you can be mad all you want, but you shouldn't deny me." She turns him onto his back, straddling him. When he opens his mouth to protest, she kisses him while grinding against him. Rick groans as she moves down to his neck, kissing and sucking as she goes. Her hands are roaming all over him as she licks her way to his chest, then his stomach. She feels his manhood stiffen and gives a little laugh as she says, "Well, some parts of you aren't mad with me."

Rick tries to sit up and move Michonne aside, but she pushes a hand into his boxers and grabs him. Her other hand is pushing the boxers down for better access as she slides in between his legs and takes him into her mouth. "Ahh….." Rick says, "Wait a minute…"

Michonne tunes him out and concentrates on her actions. Rick drops back to the bed with his eyes closed and says, "Damn."

She doesn't let up for a minute. He looks down at her and gives up the fight, moving his hips to match her rhythm. His moans get louder and louder the closer he gets to his climax. He grabs a pillow and places it over his face to muffle the sounds he can't help making. Michonne increases her pace and applies more pressure with the pull of her mouth. It was all over for him then. His release is earthshattering as he feels like all of the energy is being drained from his body.

Michonne is still in between his legs as she moves up to her knees with a knowing smile. She grabs the pillow away from him and says, "Hey. Look at me."

He opens his eyes, trying to catch his breath, and looks at her as she says, "Everything will be ok with this run. I'll be ok."

Rick starts to say something, but Michonne shakes her head and starts to undress. When she is completely naked, she starts stroking his toes, then his calves, moving her way up his body until she reaches what she desires most at the moment.

Rick just sighs and asks, "Are you serious right now?"

Michonne remains silent as she licks her lips and continues to caress him. It doesn't take long for her to get the reaction she is seeking. She smiles and moves up to straddle him. Rick moans and grabs the pillow again, covering his face. He bites the pillow as he feels her wrap her hand around him and guide him to her moist center. She breaths in deeply as she takes him all the way in and braces her hands on his chest as she starts to move. Rick grabs her hips and starts to move with her. She pulls the pillow away from his face, so she can look at him.

She leans toward him and looks into his eyes, never breaking her rhythm. "I think I can get one more out of you," she whispers and she does.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I told Rick I'd be ok," Michonne is thinking to herself as she is on the ground fighting off a walker. She was on the run with Glenn and Daryl and some people from the Safe Zone. Of course, the three of them veered off from the others to do their own thing. They were in a wooded area on the last leg of the run when they ran upon a small group of walkers. They were handling them as usual when Michonne stepped wrong and twisted her ankle. She went down hard and lost her grip on her sword in the process. Before she could even think of reaching for it, a walker was on her. She had to use both hands to keep the snapping jaws and clawing hands away from her. Off to her side, she sees another walker headed her way. Daryl and Glenn are still fighting off the others. She brings her knee up in between her and the walker and tries to look around for her sword. She looks up to see the other walker go down with an arrow to the head, Daryl moving up behind it. Glenn grabs the walker off of her and puts a knife to its skull. Michonne sighs with relief as Daryl and Glenn help her up.

"You alright?" Daryl asks.

"Yeah, just messed up my ankle when I fell. Thanks guys." Michonne responds.

"Hey, it's what we do, right?" Daryl says, "Come on, let's head back. You need to go straight to the infirmary, Chonne."

Daryl goes in search of Rick once they are back in the Safe Zone and Michonne is being seen at the infirmary. He finds him doing patrols at the supply warehouse.

"Back so soon?" Ricks asks, "Everythang alright?"

"We're ok, but Michonne got hurt. Twisted her ankle pretty bad. She's at the infirmary."

Rick doesn't say a word, just rushes off in the direction of the infirmary. Daryl follows quietly.

Meanwhile, Glenn is at the infirmary with Michonne while she waits for the doctor.

"Well, that was your first and last run for the Safe Zone. Congratulations." Glenn says with a smile.

"Oh, you got jokes now?" Michonne asks.

"Not joking. Rick didn't want you to go in the first place. This just strengthens his argument," Glenn says.

"This could have happened to anyone, even him. He'll understand that," Michonne says with a little uncertainty in her voice.

"Not by the look on his face," Glenn says as he notices Rick making his way to them.

He walks over to Michonne, gently checking her for scratches or wounds, and asks, "What happened?" She tells him quietly about the incident and how Daryl and Glenn were there to help her, looking to them to back her up.

Rick holds his head down while pinching the bridge of his nose. Before he can say anything, the doctor arrives to examine her. Daryl and Glenn follow Rick as he leaves the room. Once in the hallway, Daryl reassures Rick that the run went as usual. "She was on point. Just tripped and went down, but me and Glenn had her back. She came back like she always does."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just working through some thangs. I know it's not her fault," Rick says.

They hear a little laugh from Glenn as he says, "Besides, do you really want to keep her in for too long? She'll drive us all crazy."

The doctor calls them back in to let them know that Michonne has a sprained ankle and should stay off her feet for a week. He gives her some pain meds and releases her.

Glenn looks around and says, "I think I saw a wheelchair around here somewhere."

"A wheelchair?!," Michonne exclaims, "Just get me some crutches."

The gang meets up at Rick's house to check on Michonne and help out. Carl is seated right under Michonne and watches her like a hawk. Rick sees them and realizes that Carl is putting into action exactly how he feels. He knows he was wrong to try to keep her from going on the run, but what happened today is what he wanted to keep her from. He shakes his head wishing once again that Hershel was still with them. Hershel would set him straight and help him to deal with his feelings.

Several hours later, the house is quiet and the kids are asleep. Rick and Michonne are still downstairs sitting side by side on the couch in silence. "You've been quiet tonight, thinking. You're not still mad, are you?" Michonne asks.

"No, I'm not mad. I just want to keep you safe and I know I don't have to do that, but it's an instinct. Maybe even a control thang. I know I've got to work on it and I will but can you make me a promise?" Rick asks.

Michonne reaches for his hand and says, "Anything."

"All we're gonna do for the next month or two is each other and make wedding plans," he says with a smile.

Michonne rolls her eyes and says, "Whatever."

"I should have my shit together by then," Rick jokes. They look at each other and just start laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

The Sweetest Thang Chapter 3

**Ok, so I'm back with chapter 3. How awesome was 5x09 my fellow Richonners? Anyway, hope you enjoy this next installment. I've been contemplating putting in more walker action/drama, but I feel with a title like "The Sweetest Thang" I'll stick with fluff for now. I do plan to write more, so I'll save the action for another fic. Please review. Thanks.**

If I didn't love this woman…..Rick is thinking to himself as he props a pillow under Michonne's injured ankle. It's been two days since she has been confined to the house and she is absolutely miserable. One minute she wants him to give her all of his attention, the next she claims he is stifling her. The only time she smiles is when Carl and Judith arrive home. He is about to leave for work and just wants to make her comfortable before he departs. Carol was nice enough to come over earlier and walk with Carl and Judith to school and daycare.

"Hey, I can come to work with you and keep you…" Michonne begins.

Rick interrupts with a quick "No" then says, "You have to stay off your feet. Remember what the doctor said?"

"You won't let me forget," Michonne reminds him, "I can't stay here another day. I need to get out. I'm going crazy, Rick."

"You've got your books, some cards…How about the wedding stuff you been working on?" Rick encourages.

Michonne folds her arms across her chest, rolls her eyes to the ceiling and says flatly, "Fine. I'll see you later. Hope you have a great day at work. Love you."

Rick snorts and says, "Ok." He kisses her forehead and walks out, saying under his breath, "Five more days."

Michonne listens intently as Rick walks down the stairs. She knows he'll stand in the kitchen for a minute, looking around the house making sure everything is secure, adjusting his gun belt, then walk out the door. She times it perfectly, moving slowly off the bed to grab her crutches. I'm not staying here another minute she thinks to herself. I'll go see what Daryl's up to. He's the only one that won't go running to Rick letting him know she left the house. She maneuvers the stairs as best as she can, taking longer than usual, but she makes it. She rounds the corner to see Rick and Daryl standing in the kitchen like they're waiting for her.

Daryl smiles and says, "Morning sunshine. Going somewhere?" He looks over at Rick and says, "You called it right, man. She just can't sit still."

Michonne turns around and starts making her way back up the stairs without a word.

Rick laughs, shaking his head, and says, "Don't run off. Daryl's gonna fix you some breakfast." He catches her at the bottom of the stairs, kisses her soundly on the mouth, and says, "Love you."

Michonne glares at him, but makes her way to the kitchen and sits down at the table. Inside she's almost bursting with happiness to have Daryl with her for the day.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

At least three weeks have passed and Michonne is back in full force. She is out on a morning jog with Rick, Glenn, and Maggie. She and Maggie are keeping pace with each other and talking about getting together for a girls only night when they hear Glenn yell, "Stop!" They slow down, jogging in place, and turn to see what the urgency is about. Rick and Glenn are both huffing and puffing and bent over, resting their hands on their knees. Maggie and Michonne frown at them, then resume their conversation and jog.

Rick and Glenn watch, then lean on one another as they walk slowly back to Rick and Michonne's place.

An hour later, the four of them are seated in the living room when Maggie says, "Don't think for one minute that you're fooling us. You guys weren't that winded. Besides, Michonne is right. We have to keep in shape. We never know what's gonna happen."

"Plus it's therapeutic," Michonne adds.

"For who?" Glenn asks.

"Oh, don't be such a wuss. You'll get better at it if you do it more often," Michonne tells him.

Glenn turns to Rick for help, but Rick just throws his hands up as if to say "I'm not in this."

Michonne smiles and says, "I know what's good for my baby."

"I can think of a much better way to stay in shape and it don't involve running," Rick says with a smirk.

Michonne gasps as she taps him playfully.

"Ok, so you guys know that we're finalizing wedding plans tomorrow night. Just the girls, right?" Maggie asks.

Glenn nods and says, "Yeah and we're having a guys' night. We're planning the bachelor party."

"The what?" Michonne asks.

Rick chimes in with, "Not my idea, babe. Talk to Tyreese."

Maggie and Michonne both exclaim, "Tyreese?!"

"Ok. That's fine. Guess I'll just have to have a bachelorette party," Michonne retorts. She looks to Maggie and says, "I remember when my cousin got married. We went to this male strip club and oh my….."

Rick sits up to look at her and says, "I'm right here."

Michonne rolls her eyes and says, "Never mind."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It's girls night out at Sasha's and the fun has begun. Maggie already informed them of Tyreese's plan to throw Rick a bachelor party, so she's recruiting the women to throw Michonne a bachelorette party. "If they can do it, so can we," she says.

Carol pulls a bottle of wine from her bag and says, "Well, let's get to planning." Tara moves off to grab some cups.

"Where did you get that?" Rosita asks Carol.

"Believe it or not Father Gabriel. He had more communion wine than he led on and I was just saving this for a special occasion."

Tara returns with the cups and the wine starts flowing.

"You know we should go on a run. Just us girls to get what we need for the wedding and the bachelorette party. There's a little town about 30 minutes from here. The one with the little shopping plaza?" Rosita informs them.

Everyone agrees, and then they all look to Michonne. She pauses with her cup half way to her mouth and asks, "What?"

"You're gonna have to talk to Rick. Convince him to let us go," Sasha explains.

"That's not such a good subject with him," Michonne lets them know.

"Yeah, but it's for the wedding. That's all you need to say. Maybe give him a _real _good reason to say yes," Rosita says.

Everyone laughs as Michonne gasps. She gives a little smile and says, "I might be able to do a lil something something."

Rosita says, "I knew it. I knew you had him wrapped around your little finger."

"You're one to talk," Michonne throws back.

"Speaking of the opposite sex, I think Beth and Carol have some news they need to share," Rosita looks pointedly at the two of them and says, "Speak."

Carol gulps and says, "There's nothing to tell."

"You don't think we haven't noticed that you get home in just enough time to report to work. That happens at least 2 or 3 nights a week. Don't keep us hanging. Is it Daryl?" Sasha asks.

"We're just friends. It was hard for both of us getting to sleep when we first got here, so we kind of help each other out," Carol explains, "It's innocent."

"I bet it is," Rosita puts in.

Beth doesn't say a word, but they know she's sweet on Noah.

They continue to enjoy their night together and don't even realize how much time has passed until Bob walks into the house. He looks around and says, "Hate to break up the party, but we're falling asleep over at Rick's and I'll de doggone if I'm going to spend one night away from my beautiful lady."

The girls sigh as Sasha gets up and says, "That's my que."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Days later, the girls are altogether again on a run with Rick's blessing (it took a little breathless work on Michonne's part, but she came through for her girls). They arrive in the little town and head straight for the plaza. Everyone piles out of the minivan on high alert and cautious. They do a sweep of the area, then branch off into two groups, agreeing to meet at the bridal shop in an hour.

Fortunately, they found a lot of useful supplies for the wedding and the bachelorette party. They are now checking out the bridal shop which hasn't been heavily looted. Not only did the shop have dresses, there was lingerie, wedding bands, shoes, under garments…..The girls were in heaven, picking out stuff and having a good time. It almost felt like the world was normal again.

Beth gasps as Michonne emerges from the dressing room, wearing a beautiful, form fitting ivory wedding gown. Maggie and Sasha almost squeal with delight when they see her.

"You are so beautiful, Michonne," Beth says.

Tara agrees, then says, "Rick is gonna flip out when he sees you."

"Yeah, I'm really glad we got a chance to do this," Carol adds.

Rosita is quiet as she's looking out of a back window. She turns to them and says, "I hate to cut our outing so short, but we got a little company."

Michonne lifts her dress and marches over to take a look. "Ok, let's gather this stuff up. Time to head out." She moves back to the dressing room, hurriedly.

Minutes later, they have everything loaded in the minivan when Michonne says, "Hey, you know we can take 'em out. It's not that many of them and I think we need the practice."

Carol nods as Rosita says, "No."

In the end, they are moving to the open field behind the plaza, forming a combat stance with their backs to each other. They all go to work and take out at least a dozen or so walkers. When it's over, they are laughing breathlessly and high off the adrenaline.

Tara smiles, looks over at Michonne and says, "You are fucking crazy! But that was the best! Woo!"

Later that night, Michonne is relaxing in the tub, working on her sore muscles. Rick walks into the bathroom, leans against the counter and folds his arms across his chest.

"Well, I heard you girls had a very successful run today, complete with a bunch of walker kills," he says.

Michonne looks over at him and says, "Huh?"

"Yeah, Tara's been telling everybody how you had plenty of time to get out of there, but you wanted to meet the walkers head on," he continues.

"Please don't be mad," Michonne begs, "I just wanted some practice."

"I'm not mad and the only reason for that is because you were altogether. Look, I know you're strong, I know you're capable, you don't have to keep trying to prove that. We've been lucky so far, don't mess that up, ok?"

"I know. You're right. It won't happen again, but it really was awesome," she says with a smile.

Rick just shakes his head.


	4. The Sweetest Thang Chapter 4

The Sweetest Thang

Chapter 4

The days seem to be flying by now that it was almost time for the wedding. Michonne was lying on her back in bed, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. She knew with every fiber of her being that this was what she wanted. She wanted Rick, she wanted Carl, she wanted Judith, she wanted this life, so why was there a feeling of despair sitting in her stomach? Was she getting in her own way or was something bad about to happen to change everything? She sighs heavily and turns on her side, determined to find relief in slumber. She feels a hand reach for hers as Rick moves up behind her. He balances himself on an elbow as he wills her to turn and look at him.

"We're going to be okay. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," he reassures her.

Michonne pulls Rick to her in a tight embrace, actually clinging to him and his words. He always knows what to say. That's why she loves him. He makes her better somehow. She looks into his eyes and asks, "You sure you want to do this? I'm that stray cat that you've been feeding, so you won't be able to get rid of me now."

Rick laughs and says, "I'll never want to get rid of you. I know I don't say it all the time, but you know how I feel. I love you, Michonne."

"I love you, Rick. Always," she returns.

He holds her in his arms until he feels her body relax with sleep. He watches her quietly, kisses her forehead, then closes his eyes as well.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It's the day before the wedding and the community is buzzing with activity. Michonne is walking to the chapel with Maggie and Sasha as she looks around at the busyness. "What else is going on?" she asks.

Maggie and Sasha exchange a look, then Sasha says, "Just some meeting that Douglas has called for later tonight."

"A meeting? What about? Should we postpone the wedding or…," Michonne is quickly interrupted as Maggie and Sasha yell, "No!"

"It's nothing. Just some new rules or something he's putting in place," Maggie adds.

"Well, Rick hasn't said anything to me about it. That's strange," Michonne frowns as she contemplates the information.

Maggie grabs her by the arm and says, "We've got to get to the chapel. Everyone's there to help with decorations. Come on."

They make it to the chapel to greet Father Gabriel, Carol, Beth, Rosita, and Tara. Michonne wanted to keep the ceremony simple and intimate, so only their group would be in attendance and the decorations would be nice but minimal. Therefore, it only took about an hour for them to get the chapel prepared. The girls look around, admiring their handy work and ensuring that all was in place. The pews were decorated with ribbon and layers of chiffon. They used a mixture of artificial and paper flowers on the arch at the altar (Michonne's bouquet would be made up of the only live flowers) and down the aisle. Short rows of candles were placed on each side of the altar along with lots of artificial greenery.

Carol says, "Great. Now, how about we get ready for the bachelorette party?"

"Yeah, about that….I think I just want to be with Rick tonight," Michonne tells them.

Rosita walks up to her and says, "No way, chica. We are having fun tonight and we're doing it without the guys."

Tara places her hands on Michonne's shoulders from behind and slightly pushes her towards the exit.

"Don't have too much fun. We want her coherent for the ceremony, ladies," Father Gabriel inserts as they are leaving.

Much later, Michonne is actually enjoying her bachelorette party. There is food, drink, a little music, and lots of laughing. Things almost feel normal again. If only we had a couple of male strippers, she thinks to herself. She smiles and wonders if she can get her future husband to give her a lap dance on their wedding night.

Beth elbows her and asks, "What are smiling about? Thinking about tomorrow?"

"Something like that," Michonne says.

Meanwhile, at the Grimes house, Rick is getting tired. He had put in longer hours at work, so he could have a few days off after the wedding. They had played cards, flipped through a few girly magazines, even watched a porn on a portable DVD player for about 10 minutes (at Abraham's insistence), but he was ready to call it a night. The guys understood and slowly started filing out. Of course, Abraham was ready to keep the party going, but Eugene began to pull him towards the door.

"Rick needs at least 6 hours of sleep to maintain his optimum energy level for the festivities tomorrow afternoon….and tomorrow night. He has to satisfy Michonne like never before. He has a lot to prove because she's one hell of a woman and….." Eugene tapers off as Rick is giving him a very stern look.

The others try not to laugh as they start gathering things up, preparing to leave. Daryl lingers at the door and says, "Hey congratulations, man. If anybody deserves this, you and Michonne do."

"Thanks for that, brother. I appreciate it," Rick returns with sincerity. Daryl turns to leave as Rick closes and locks the door. He and Carl then make their way upstairs to bed.

Carl says, "So, is Michonne coming home tonight or is it bad luck to see her now?"

"She'll probably stay at Maggie's. She really didn't say, but we'll see her tomorrow. You okay?" Rick inquires.

"I'm fine. Are you okay? I mean, are you ready?"

"Yes, son, I am. Tomorrow's gonna be a fine day," Rick says with a tired smile.

"Yeah, I'm glad we have Michonne. She makes everything okay. Well, goodnight, Dad, I love you. "

Rick looks at Carl with surprise, then says, "Goodnight, son. I love you, too."

All Michonne knows is that it's late or very early, but she can't stay away. Rick is fast asleep as she quietly kicks off her shoes and climbs into bed. She wraps an arm around him gently, but Rick is awake in a second. He clears his throat about to turn to her, but she stops him.

"No. Everything's ok. I just need to be here with you. That's all. Let's sleep," Michonne says.

He settles into her arms and soon, they're both peacefully asleep, basking in the comfort of each other.

Right before the sun comes up, Michonne kisses Rick on his back and says, "I'll see you at the altar." She is sure to check on Judith and Carl, kissing them as well before she heads back to Maggie and Glenn's to start getting ready for her wedding.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The day turns out to be a beautiful one. The sun is shining, there is a slight breeze in the air and everything feels right as Michonne is waiting in Father Gabriel's office before the ceremony. She is still slightly nervous, but tells herself that is to be expected. Earlier, the girls were all there to help with her hair and makeup. They were all so helpful that it makes her tear up a little just thinking about it, realizing how much her family cares for her. Maggie is with her when Rosita steps in to let them know it was time. Michonne wrings her hands together as she releases a deep breath and moves to stand.

Maggie grasps her hands, places a bouquet in them and says, "This is it. You ready?"

"Yea…..wait, is that music?" Michonne asks.

"Kevin's playing guitar. We thought that would add a nice touch to Beth's singing," Maggie informs her.

"Who's Kevin?" Michonne wants to know.

"Oh, Daryl knows him. We didn't think you'd mind," Maggie tells her.

"It sounds beautiful," Michonne says as they make their way through the back entrance of the office. Maggie holds the back of the dress as they move to the main entrance of the chapel. Carl is there on the steps, waiting for Michonne as she asked him to escort her down the aisle. Once he sees her, he gushes with a "Woah."

Michonne steps up beside him and says, "Is that a good woah or a bad woah?"

Carl laughs and hugs her. "My dad is gonna flip out when he sees you. You are so beautiful. Is that like a real wedding dress?" he asks with excitement.

Maggie shushes him as the chapel doors are pulled open. Tara is there smiling at them while Glenn is busy taking a few pictures.

Carl takes Michonne's arm and starts to move forward, slightly pulling her with him as she feels like a deer caught in some headlights. Her heart is racing and she's trying to find something to concentrate on when she hears a collective gasp from the guys. She looks up and sees Rick standing at the altar, his mouth slightly agape at the sight of her. She immediately focuses on him and the way he is looking at her and all the nervousness and jitters go away. She notices everything about him. He had shaved the beard when they first arrived, but let it grow back in slightly over time, only shaving occasionally. Right now, he is clean shaven, his hair has been cut shorter, and he's wearing a black suit. Michonne has never seen him look more handsome.

Beth is singing a beautiful love song as Michonne and Carl are making their way down the aisle slowly.

Rick is in awe of his bride. He has never seen her look more beautiful. Her hair is pinned up, she is wearing makeup, jewelry, the dress is strapless and form fitting, and she only has eyes for him. How did I get so lucky he is thinking to himself. He feels a nudge on his arm, but he can't take his eyes off Michonne.

Daryl leans over to him and says, "Hey, go get her."

Michonne and Carl are waiting as Rick looks like he is remembering how his legs work as he steps forward to claim his bride, never taking his eyes from hers. Carl kind of gives them a little push towards Father Gabriel so the ceremony can begin, then takes a place at the altar beside Daryl.

Rick and Michonne continue to stare lovingly at each other. Like no one else exists for them.

Father Gabriel begins the ceremony with, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the blessed union of….."

The recitation of the wedding ceremony feels like hours to Rick and Michonne, but it has only been minutes when Father Gabriel says, "The couple would like to recite vows of their own in addition to the traditional vows. Michonne, you may begin." She hands her bouquet to Maggie at her side as she turns back to Rick, taking his hands into hers.

"I promise to honor you and cherish you faithfully. I promise to be with you no matter what situation we face. I promise to be a loving mother to our children. Most of all, I promise to love you always. Thank you for being the man you are, for bringing some light into my life despite the darkness. I never thought I would have this...you in my life with the way the world is now. I'm so grateful and I love you so much," Michonne vows.

Rick squeezes her hands with a smile and says, "I promise to be the man you need me to be, always loyal, always faithful. I promise to take care of you even when you think you don't need me to. I promise to love you with all that I am. Thank you for coming into my life when you did. I didn't realize it then but I did…do need you. This is not the world I would have chosen for us but I know as long as you are by my side we'll be ok. I love you."

Sniffles are heard from the altar and the pews as Father Gabriel continues the ceremony. They exchange rings as they recite the traditional vows. Michonne had managed to procure wedding bands with the infinity symbol during the girls' run.

Father Gabriel is about to speak again when Rick interrupts with, "One moment please." He turns to Carl who places something in his hand. He takes Michonne's hand and places a beautiful diamond solitaire on her finger in front of the band. She gasps and looks at Rick speechless. He smiles and says, "I've been busy too." Michonne moves in to kiss him, but Father Gabriel clears his throat with a shake of his head. After a few more ceremonial words, he announces, "I proudly pronounce you husband and wife. You may now salute your bride."

Rick places his hands at Michonne's waist, pulling her to him and leans in for a kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck as they share their first kiss as Mr. and Mrs. Grimes. Everyone starts to cheer and pull them in for hugs. Michonne is sure to find Carl and Judith to shower them with hugs and kisses.

Abraham clears his throat and says, "Congratulations, folks. Now, if everyone will follow me." He starts to move toward the main exit.

Michonne looks at Rick and says, "Where are we going? Dinner's at the house." Rick just shrugs, grabs Judith from her and takes her hand as they follow Abraham.


	5. Chapter 5

The Sweetest Thang Chapter 5

Everyone files out of the chapel happily following Abraham. Michonne is sure to drape her train over one arm while locking the other arm with Carl's. They follow behind Rick and Judith, laughing at Judith's animated jibberish. Shortly, they arrive at the community center. Abraham asks everyone to stop as Daryl has an announcement to make.

Daryl steps forward and says, "Rick, Michonne this is our wedding gift to you."

Abraham and Tyreese open the doors to the community center to reveal a crowd inside that yells, "Congratulations!"

Rick and Michonne, with looks of astonishment, are pushed inside to see a beautifully decorated community center, complete with decorated tables and chairs, a buffet style table loaded with food and drink and a cake and candy table. There are stringed lights along the walls and doors and even a small section where Kevin the guitar player and two other guys are playing instruments.

Michonne shakes her head in disbelief as Douglas, the safe zone leader, walks up to her and Rick and congratulates them on their wedding. Tears start to form in Michonne's eyes as she looks around at all the people she barely knows. She feels the sting of guilt because she hasn't taken the time to really get to know too many people here yet they came out to celebrate her marriage to Rick. She blindly reaches for Rick's hand as she is feeling overwhelmed with happiness.

Carol steps up beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist for comfort and says, "It's ok to be happy, Michonne. It's ok."

Michonne nods and swipes at her eyes before the tears can fall. "How did you guys manage to do all this? You didn't have the time."

"Well, you can thank Daryl and Tyreese mostly. Bob, too. They know most of these people here and only mentioned a few things and it kind of went from there. People wanted to do this for you, for Rick, so everything just fell into place," Carol informs her.

She is about to say something when she feels Rick pulling her away. Michonne looks around as Rick pulls her into his arms and says, "This is our first dance as husband and wife." She almost blushes as they slowly move together to the sweet melody of Kevin's guitar, a violin, and a piano.

"Did you know about all this?" Michonne asks, looking up at him.

"Not a clue, but I think it was real nice of them to do this," he returns, holding her closer. He looks around as other couples start to join them on the floor. "So, how does it feel to be Mrs. Grimes?"

"It feels wonderful. I don't know if it can get any better than this," she says, placing her hands on his shoulders.

Rick leans in and whispers in her ear, "Oh, it's gonna get better. Just as soon as I get you out of that dress."

Michonne shivers just a little as the bass in Rick's whisper does something to her. She kisses him lightly on the cheek and whispers back, "I can't wait."

The Atlanta group, as Rick's family is called by the safe zone community, is seated at the main table as everyone partakes in the food and drink. Toasts and laughs are shared as everyone is enjoying the time together. Michonne gets in a little playful chastising with Maggie and Sasha for keeping her in the dark about the reception.

Rick stands, looking around at his family, and then at the people of the safe zone. "Michonne and I want to thank each and every one of you from the bottom of our hearts for making this day so special for us. We didn't know what we'd find when we first arrived here, but these last few months have been really good. Thank you for having us."

Michonne stands, passing a glass of champagne to Rick, and says, "Yeah, what he said. Cheers!"

Everybody laughs and drinks up.

Hours later, night has fallen and it's time to see the happy couple off. Carl and Judith will be spending a day or two with Maggie and Glenn so Rick and Michonne can have somewhat of a honeymoon. The girls exchange hugs, still complimenting Michonne and giving well wishes. The happy couple hug and kiss their kids, then start for their home hand in hand, ignoring the crude remarks from Abraham.

They arrive at the door. Rick unlocks it and pushes it open, but stops Michonne as she is about to walk in. He scoops her up into his arms and carries her over the threshold as she laughs, holding onto him tightly.

"How romantic are you," she comments as he lowers her to her feet with a kiss. He holds her hand as they make their way to the bedroom. Rick sits down on the bed, pulling Michonne to him as she stands in between his legs.

"Today was more than I could have asked for. It was really special," he says, moving his hands to her waist. "You are so beautiful. I don't know how I got so lucky."

"I think we both got lucky to find something this good in a world like this," Michonne reminds him. "I've got you all to myself now. Just what am I going to do with you?" She cups his face in her hands and kisses him tenderly.

Rick moves his hands up her back towards her zipper. Once he has the dress unzipped, he begins to tug it down her body. Michonne helps him by wiggling her body just a little bit. The dress pools to the floor to reveal her in a white lacy strapless bra and a matching thong.

Rick gasps and says, "Damn. Are you trying to kill me? Where did you get all this stuff?"

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Michonne teases him as she picks the dress up off the floor and moves to the closet.

Rick follows her and pulls her back to his chest as he nibbles on her neck. "You're going the wrong way. The bed's over there."

Michonne hangs her dress up as best as she can with Rick's roaming hands and lips, then turns in his arms and says, "I'll be right back." She dashes into the bathroom before he can protest.

Rick sighs and removes his shoes and jacket, taking the time to hang the jacket up and place his shoes against the wall. His wife is very particular about some things he has learned. He moves to the bed and pulls the covers back, about to remove his clothes when the bathroom door opens.

Michonne emerges in a barely there purple teddy that drapes open in the front to reveal matching panties. Rick closes his eyes then opens them again to be sure he is seeing what he is seeing. He lets out a breath that he wasn't aware he was holding and opens his mouth to say something. Unfortunately, he can't get it out because Michonne starts moving towards him with a walk he has never seen her demonstrate before.

"Do you like what you see?" Michonne asks as she reaches up to run her fingers through his hair. Rick nods as she gently pushes him onto the bed and starts to undress him. Once he's naked, she looks at his body from head to toe and licks her lips. Rick sits up to ogle her as well, then places his hands on her hips, moving to gently squeeze her backside. They crawl onto the bed and Rick starts to caress his wife and kiss her as he has imagined doing all day today.

He works his way slowly and gently down her body, savoring the taste, the texture, the smoothness of her skin. He moves lower and lower until he is at her core. Michonne looks down at him as he kisses her there, tonguing her through her panties. He fingers the flimsy material and slowly pulls them off, so he can pleasure her with his tongue. She whispers his name as she allows her body to open completely to him and what he is doing to her.

He reaches for her breasts to caress them as he continues to kiss her secret spot. Michonne matches his rhythm with her hips and starts to moan as her body begins to tingle and quiver. Her orgasm shakes her to her very core and Rick continues until he has pulled every quiver from her. She lays almost lifeless, her breaths quick and shaky. She feels Rick move up her body, licking, kissing, touching, squeezing. She returns the favor gladly. He stops at her neck, then moves his hands underneath her, grabbing her ass, lifting her slightly as he enters her with one swift move. She gasps as she brings her arms around him to hold on as he takes her on another magical journey.

Michonne wakes up having no recollection of falling asleep. She sighs deeply, looking over at Rick who is still sleeping peacefully. She rubs the sleep from her eyes remembering the mind-blowing night she shared with her husband. This man never ceases to amaze me she thinks to herself. Grabbing a robe from the closet, she moves to the bathroom, happily deciding to surprise her husband with breakfast in bed.

She has just completed washing her face and is preparing to brush her teeth when Rick saunters in. She smiles at him, but continues with her task. Rick moves in behind her, leans over her back and kisses the back of her head, placing his hands at her hips.

"Good morning," he greets. Michonne only nods as she is in the midst of her oral hygiene.

Rick starts caressing her hips, moving his hands to her ass. He slowly starts placing kisses along her back, then moves his hands underneath her robe, his hands moving all over like he can't decide what he likes best. He drops to his knees, lifts her robe and starts kissing her voluptuous backside.

Michonne spits into the sink and asks, "What are you doing?"

"Don't mind me," he says, rising to a stand.

"But you're distracting me," she teases. She resumes her task, but rolls her eyes as she feels Rick spread her legs and start to seek entrance from behind.

She gasps as he finds her and enters slowly. She finishes with her teeth, then meets Rick's eyes in the mirror. He leans forward and starts tonguing the back of her neck after moving her hair aside.

Things get intense for both of them as Rick grasps her hips and moves deeper and faster. Michonne reaches a hand behind her to Rick's thigh, caressing him as they move together.

Minutes later, she is slumped over the sink and Rick is slumped onto her back, both breathing heavily.

"What is it with you and morning sex?" Michonne asks with a huff.

Rick smiles and says, "I go to sleep with you on my mind and I wake up with you on my mind. It's your fault for being so damned desirable. I can't get enough of you."

Michonne turns to face him and says, "Well, that goes both ways, Mr. Grimes. Care to join me for a shower?"

"I'll be right there," he says as he moves to brush his teeth.

Michonne starts the shower and gets in shortly thereafter. She is lathering up with soap when Rick joins her. He moves under the spray, throwing his head back, getting thoroughly and deliciously wet. Michonne looks up at him as he leans in to kiss her. Before she knows it, he is lifting her up and she automatically encircles his waist with her legs. He presses her back into the wall, his large hands splayed underneath her thighs to hold her in place, never breaking their kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck, holding on tightly.

Rick pulls back to look into her eyes and whispers, "I love you" against her lips as he enters her.

Michonne gasps and says, "I love you, too."

He moves slowly, but deliberately. She runs her fingers through his hair and whispers his name over and over as the sensation of their lovemaking overtakes her.


	6. Chapter 6

The Sweetest Thang (Chapter 6)

Several months have passed and The Atlanta Group continues to thrive at the Safe Zone. Rick and Daryl have taken on more responsibility as law enforcement, becoming co-leaders under Douglas. Michonne helps them out periodically, but mainly acts as the community's lawyer when the need arises. Fortunately, that is not often. The people at the Safe Zone obviously want to be there, so everyone pretty much keeps in line with the rules and regulations. The position also helps Michonne to connect with more people in the community. Something she was reluctant to do, but has enjoyed getting to know others.

Most of the group tends to rotate between jobs as they are all proficient in multiple areas. Rosita and Beth help at the daycare, Sasha and Bob help to supervise the supply warehouse, Carol and Maggie are receiving medical training, Abraham and Tyreese oversee construction, Eugene helps with research, inventions, and the solar power system, Glenn and Tara assist with supervising supply runs and the weapons supply, Noah and Carl are learning about equipment and farming, (although Carl attends school most days) and Father Gabriel is the local priest, but they all rotate and help out where the need arises.

Carol and Michonne have even pitched an idea to Rick and Daryl to start training some of the citizens (who need it) in handling weapons and how to kill walkers. In the time they have been there, only two breaches have taken place. Both were handled carefully, the walkers were dispatched with little fanfare, and the construction crew swooped in quickly and sufficiently to reinforce the walls.

Rick and Michonne have also adjusted well to being married and raising a family together. It's Sunday afternoon and they are at the community park, having a picnic. Carl is actually laid out on the blanket, reading a book while Michonne is seated in a swing holding Judith on her lap. Rick pushes them gently. Judith is laughing and clapping and yells, "Dada!" as she tries to turn her head to look at Rick.

"Well, I think she wants Daddy to sit with her now, so come on Papa," Michonne says as she and Rick move to switch places.

"I need to talk to you about something," Rick says as he concentrates on Judith who is trying to turn to face him and stand at the same time.

Michonne notices the active little one and waits for Rick to situate her before she starts pushing them. "By the tone of your voice, I'm guessing it's something I'm not going to like."

Rick boosts Judith up in his arms before standing to face Michonne. "There's another run….."

Michonne interrupts with, "You went on the last run. I think I should go this time."

"I know, but the last run wasn't as successful as we needed it to be, so we're gonna have to go further out. It may be an overnight trip and I know you can handle that, but I'd rather it be me out there than you. Is that ok?" Rick waits for her response, actually expecting an argument. He is pleasantly surprised by what he hears next.

"Ok," Michonne agrees, "But the next run is all mine. So, are Glenn and Daryl going out too?" She moves away from the swing as she and Rick walk back to where Carl has fallen asleep, his book on his chest.

"It'll be me, Tyreese, and Abraham this time, a few community people. We should be back day after tomorrow," Rick informs her with a cringe.

Michonne's eyes narrow as she asks, "You're leaving in the morning?"

"First light," Rick tells her.

"Thanks for the short notice," she utters.

Rick places Judith on the blanket with Carl and pulls Michonne into his arms. "I _just_ made up my mind to go. I don't want to be away from you, but this is necessary. You know that. I wouldn't keep anything from you."

She smiles, playing with the buttons on his shirt, and tells him, "I know. I'll work on my saltiness. You probably won't get any sweetness until you make it back safe and sound."

"I think I can get a little sweetness out of you," he mumbles into her neck as he pulls her closer to him.

"Uh, we are in the park. Can't you guys do that at home?" Carl says, reaching for Judith's foot as she attempts to crawl away.

The couple laugh at Carl as Michonne responds, "We thought you were sleeping, but I can kiss my husband in any place I choose. You do realize that, right? As a matter of fact, I can kiss _you_ in any place I choose." She dives on him, grabbing his face and starts making smacking noises as Carl holds her at bay, laughing the whole time. Judith crawls toward them and grabs a handful of Michonne's hair.

Carl notices and says, "That's right, Judy. Help your big brother. Save me." He rolls onto his side, attempting to get away.

Michonne keeps one hand on Carl as she grabs Judith with the other and says, "Oh, you want some kisses, too? I'll show you." Rick laughs at all the squeals and grunts as the three of them wrestle around on the blanket.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Michonne is up as Rick is making preparations to leave. She goes downstairs to the kitchen to pack some food for him and the others while they're out. He joins her soon, placing his backpack in one of the chairs. She moves over to place what she has gathered into his bag and quivers slightly as Rick's arms encircle her waist. Placing her hands atop his, she smiles as he whispers, "Thank you" in her ear.

She turns to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck, moving in for a kiss. A knock at the door interrupts them. Rick pulls away to open the door revealing Tyreese and Abraham on their doorstep.

They both nod to Michonne and Tyreese looks to Rick with, "You ready?"

"Let's go," Rick says, pulling on a jacket, then grabbing the backpack, giving Michonne one last kiss.

Despite the cool air, she watches from the door until they disappear from her sight.

Two days later, Michonne is frantic and panicking as Rick has yet to return. She is seated at the kitchen table with her katana across her lap, contemplating going out to look for them. She can't put her finger on why she feels so wound up. Rick has gone out before, never overnight, but he's more than capable of taking care of himself. She just can't help feeling the way she does right now. Carl disappeared with Judith a few minutes ago. Michonne knows he is just as worried as she is and has probably gone for reinforcements to talk some sense into her. Just as she suspected, he walks through the front door with Carol, Sasha, and Maggie in tow. The latter holding Judith on her hip.

"What are you doing? Carl says you're sick, but you're talking about going after Rick. What's going on?" Carol inquires.

"He should have been back yesterday. Something's wrong, so I'm going out there to bring him back," Michonne states quietly, rubbing her head as if she has a headache.

Maggie sits across from her and cautiously says, "You really don't look like you're up to going out there. Just give it some more time and we….."

"He should have been back yester…." Michonne stops abruptly as her stomach is roiling again. She gets up slowly from the table and moves to the sink just in case she is sick for the third time that day. She blinks her eyes several times, taking deep breaths, trying to get her illness under control.

Just as she is about to say more, Rick walks into the kitchen, covered in blood and guts. Michonne takes one look at him and throws up in the sink.

A relieved Carl rushes over to his father and hugs him fiercely. "Michonne was just about to come find you. I had to get them to stop her. Plus she's sick and she won't listen to me and…."

"Hold on. What's going on?" Rick moves further into the room, looking at Michonne who is still leaning over the sink. He nods at the other women, a question in his eyes. All three of them shrug.

Michonne holds her head up, wiping her mouth, and whispers tiredly, "I'm fine. So glad you're back. What happened?"

"The usual. Ran into a small herd, took out as many as we could, but had to double back and take another route. Other than that, we had a good run. Now, what's going on with you?" Rick asks as he is removing his backpack, jacket, and gun belt.

Carol, Sasha, and Maggie take that as their que to leave. Judith has fallen asleep in Maggie's arms, so she moves to take her upstairs to her crib. Carol and Sasha wait for Maggie to return but let Michonne know that they would check on her later, making their exit once Maggie joins them.

An hour later, Rick has the household settled. Judith is still napping, Carl is in his room most likely reading comics, and Michonne is in bed resting finally.

Rick emerges from the shower with a towel around his waist and drops to his knees beside the bed, taking Michonne's hands into his. "You alright?"

"Whatever this is, it comes and goes. Must have been something I ate. I'll be fine," Michonne assures him with a tired grin.

"Well, how long has this been going on?" Rick asks.

Michonne contemplates for a minute and answers with, "I guess I started feeling queasy the morning you left, but I thought it was just nerves. I was a little anxious knowing you had to be out there overnight, but it only seemed to get worse, especially if I tried to eat something."

Rick just stares at her quietly. He looks down at their entwined hands, then looks straight at her and asks, "Are you pregnant?"

Michonne scoffs and says, "No, I can't be."

"Can't be?" Rick asks with a slight frown.

Turning on her side to fully face him, Michonne sighs and replies, "I didn't think this would ever come up, but I can't have any more kids. I know I should have told you but we have Carl and Judith and I didn't think it mattered."

"Well, what makes you think you can't?" Rick looks at her with concern.

Michonne takes a deep breath, releases it, and returns with "Mike and I tried again a couple of years after Andre was born. We tried for almost a year and nothing ever happened. By the time I made up my mind to discuss it with my doctor, the world went to hell, so I just assumed that I couldn't have anymore."

"I think we should go to the infirmary and find out if you're pregnant or not," he says.

"Have you been listening to me? I'm not pregnant, Rick," Michonne states matter of factly.

"Ok. We'll just go see what else could be going on," he concludes.

Michonne agrees and says, "Anything for some relief."

The next morning, Rick and Michonne are at the infirmary, awaiting the test results. Dr. Stevens enters the room with a smile and says, "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Grimes, you're definitely pregnant." He continues to speak, but Michonne has zoned out and can't understand anything he is saying.

Rick turns to her with concern in his eyes, not sure of what his reaction should be. He gives her a slight smile, but she doesn't respond. The doctor is handing him a bag, instructing Michonne to take a prenatal vitamin once a day with food and explaining that he will need to see her in a month. Rick assures the doctor that they will do as he instructs and slowly escorts Michonne out of the room.

She is extremely quiet during their walk home. He can usually read her reactions well, but she has him a little puzzled at the moment. They finally reach the house and before he can say anything, she makes a mad dash for the downstairs bathroom. Rick pinches the bridge of his nose, then walks to the kitchen to put the vitamins away. He moves to stand outside the bathroom, waiting for Michonne to emerge. He panics as he hears Michonne's heart wrenching sobs through the door. He immediately enters the bathroom and drops to his knees in front of her as she is seated on the lidded toilet, crying into her hands.

Michonne notices him and slowly drops her hands into her lap. Through her tears, she gives him the most beautiful smile and whispers with a hitch in her voice, "We're gonna have a baby." She throws her arms around his neck and continues to cry her tears of happiness.

Later that night, the house is quiet, the kids are sleeping and Rick and Michonne are lying in bed, holding each other. Michonne snuggles closer to him and whispers, "Thank you."

Rick just squeezes her back. He knows no more words are needed.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The next morning, Rick is up shortly before sunrise. He decided to let his family sleep in for a little while longer. From the window, he notices the rich colors in the sky as the sun begins to rise. It reminds him of the farm, the prison and Hershel and his many words of wisdom. He moves outside to the small patio of the house, taking a seat in one of the lawn chairs Michonne had procured. Looking out over their backyard, he reflects on the doubts about himself he has had to live with. He was reluctant to even pursue a relationship with Michonne because he knew what kind of lifestyle she was accustomed to before the world changed. He often wondered if he would ever be enough for her, if what he could offer her today would be enough. He knew this world wasn't what any of them deserved, but it was their reality and he didn't know if it would ever change. Last night, without voicing a word, she let him know that he was more than enough for her. She answered that question for him with the confirmation of her pregnancy. A pregnancy she didn't think was possible, but he made it possible. Seeing the tears of happiness stream down her face as she looked at him with admiration, with love. His chest filled with pride at that moment because she looked at him as if he could lasso the moon at her request. He had given her the one thing she never thought she would have again. He smiles with the thought of a new baby, a child with Michonne. It truly was the sweetest thang.

**Thanks so much to all who took the time to read this story. I truly appreciate you and your reviews. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Take care.**


End file.
